


[HPDM]Love Actually

by hashimi777



Series: collection of short stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashimi777/pseuds/hashimi777
Summary: ABO设定！！傲罗哈X治疗师徳，战后2-3年，原著背景但不按照原著结局。总之就是ABO+肉+狗血的产物……





	1. Part I

 

安适的气息正包裹着德拉科，几秒后，他意识到自己已经完全清醒了，懒洋洋地将手臂伸出被窝，一转头，碰到一颗脑袋，糟乱且硬质的发丝扎在他的下巴上，德拉科下意识地将它推开。

“嗯……”几个模糊的音节从哈利·波特的嗓子里冒出来。

“起床了。”德拉科干脆地说道，掀开被子，在裸露的双腿还没适应凉意之前，他的腰便被人从背后抱住，硬生生拽回了床上。

一时间室内陷入短暂的寂静。

 

“起——床——”德拉科重复道，他的脸热了好一阵，终于狠下心来慢慢移动，离开了那具温暖的身体，“今天是星期一。”

“……我知道。”床上的黑发男人翻了个身，发出低沉的哀嚎，随后便又毫无动静了。

德拉科看了一眼哈利，没有再说话，他穿上裤子走出卧室，准备开始做早餐。曾经的德拉科是绝对想不到自己有一天能熟练的用魔杖操控锅碗瓢盆去做食物，但和哈利同居的日子没有家养小精灵的照顾，久而久之他自然就掌握了许多烹饪魔法。

尽管他会做的东西不算多……而且哈利的手艺似乎要更好一点。

 

“今天的《预言家日报》，给你。”德拉科从猫头鹰嘴里拿过报纸扔给哈利，自己则随意地靠在窗边喝着热可可，他们的公寓在麻瓜的市区，一低头就能看见赶着去上班的西装男人。

“……真是不幸，昨天晚上有两家入室抢劫，看来今天又得忙了，”只看了一眼头版头条，哈利就摇着头放下了报纸，“不过中午我一定抽出时间来的。”

“希望如此。”德拉科抿了一口可可，翻着白眼无奈道。

“放心，”吃完属于自己的那份早餐之后，哈利拿着外套站起来，“中午医院见。”

说着，他把头凑过去，在德拉科的嘴角轻轻落下一个吻。

 

**_Four things come not back. The spoken word, the sped arrow, the past life, and the neglected opportunity._ **

 

作为一名Alpha，哈利无疑是最出色的那一类，从霍格沃茨毕业后直接被傲罗录取，积累的战功为他带来了比学生时代更多的名声和人气，让他一直都处在风口浪尖，也屡次荣登了八卦杂志票选“最想和他结婚的Alpha男巫”榜首。

当然，对于名气带来的坏影响，哈利已经能比从前更熟练地处理它们了，无论是太过激的崇拜者还是某些暗自滋生的敌意，他都会第一时间保证自己以及……家人的安全。

如今他拥有的，真正的“家人”。

 

“早上好，哈利，看看这个。”

一踏进办公室，哈利便看到一群人围在桌旁，其中罗恩·韦斯莱边向他打招呼，边拿给他一本花花绿绿的东西。哈利不用猜就知道这是新一期的《巫师周刊》，他真不懂为什么这群成年人那么热衷于每周一谈论八卦。

只见杂志翻开的那页上正在投票选举“最具魅力Alpha单身汉”，每隔几秒实时榜单就滚动一次，目前罗恩的名字排在第6位。

哈利看着，意味深长地对自己的好友说：“如果他们知道你真实的感情状态，可能下个周末就会有上百只猫头鹰给你寄去恐吓信。”

“……别担心，”说着，罗恩压低了声线凑到他耳边，“我和赫敏谈恋爱的事只要你不说就没别人知道。”

哈利瞥了他一眼，不想说话。

“不过……有那么夸张吗？你结婚的时候收到了那么多恐吓信吗？”

 

总的来说，描述的是有那么一点夸张，但当初许多报纸都对哈利仅毕业一年就结婚的决定进行了大肆抨击，带来的压力不亚于几百封恐吓信。

这些压力大多都来自他的崇拜者，他们不解、崩溃，哈利却一点也想不同情，他可不想当圣父，这是他自己的人生。而令哈利焦虑的是另一小部分人，他们着重于挖掘他的结婚对象——德拉科·马尔福，这个原先不怎么会出现在公众面前的名字，一夕之间成为了记者们的焦点。

至于德拉科登上“最想拥抱的Omega巫师”的榜单，那就是后话了。

 

经历了一上午被报告和外勤摧残的痛苦，哈利终于熬到了中午，他连乱七八糟的办公桌都懒得整理就直奔幻影移形点，到达时刚好赶上圣芒戈午休的钟声。

哈利静悄悄地站在德拉科门诊室的外面，望着穿着一身绿袍子的金发青年结束上午最后一位病人的看诊。

“……我们走吧。”

“不先去吃个饭吗？”

“等结束了再去也来得及。”德拉科眨了眨眼睛，对自己的丈夫说道。

 

他们要去的地方是7楼，是前年才刚设立的新楼层，大战后许多巫师都患上了臆想、焦虑或是抑郁之类的疾病，魔法部不得不像麻瓜们一样安排一些心理治疗和咨询，那里至今还被称为能够让心灵得到升华的地方。

到了诊室坐下后，面前的女性治疗师自我介绍：“你们好，我是凯瑟琳·法勒，感谢你们的预约。”

“你好，我是……哈利·波特，”说完，哈利看了一眼德拉科，只见对方低着头没有说话，这让自己显得有些窘迫，只好继续独自面对凯瑟琳，“真没想到……我们花了6个星期才预约到你。”

“是吗？我很抱歉……我最近热衷于各种旅行，大多数巫师的战后创伤也都已经痊愈了，自然会减少很多咨询，”凯瑟琳露出职业的笑容，“而且……这里不止我一个心理治疗师，你们完全可以找其他空闲的人。”

“是的，这我知道……但你是其中唯一一个Omega治疗师，不是吗？”

“噢，这和性别有关吗？”说着，凯瑟琳一副恍然大悟的样子，看了一眼桌上的资料，又看了看德拉科，“你们结婚了……这位是Omega男性。”

 

“是的，”这时，德拉科终于开口了，他抬起头，淡淡道，“我们要咨询的内容和那些愚蠢的心理创伤没有关系，而是……有关于一个家庭的问题。”

“家庭矛盾纠纷？”凯瑟琳脱口而出，哈利急忙摇头。

“事实上……这是一件很难描述的事，我甚至几个小时前都还在犹豫究竟要不要针对这个问题来咨询，”说到后半句，哈利慢慢望向德拉科，想必他们都处在不太安定的情绪中，“我们结婚2年了，感情一直很不错，就是……一直没能怀上孩子。”

“孩子？”凯瑟琳迷茫地重复了一遍这个词。

 

说出来或许很可笑，但这确实是一直以来困扰他们的事情。

“是的……我们那方面都是健康的……所以用不了任何治愈魔咒，也没有可以帮助我们的魔药，楼下的治疗师建议我们进行心理咨询……”哈利紧张得手心冒汗，这本来就不是一件能坦然表达出来的事。

“这、这属于心理咨询吗……？”凯瑟琳也变得结结巴巴起来，朝面前的两人轮流看去，有些不知所措，“我也是第一次遇到……”

 

果然不是那么简单就能让人理解吧。哈利叹了一口气，脸颊不断蒸腾着丝丝热气，德拉科那苍白的肤色也在微微发红。

沉默了一会儿，凯瑟琳像是才回过神来，说道：“总而言之，我会尽力的……波特先生，首先我要与你的Omega单独谈谈，介意回避一下吗？”

“好吧……我，不介意……”顿时，哈利的胸口如同被钝器重创，咽下一口苦涩。

 

虽然这个年轻治疗师看似冒失了点，却应该已经在这短短的几分钟里就看出了德拉科的异常——这也是哈利真正的目的。

是的，哈利当然知道自己的爱人有心事，特别是在他们开始谈论起有关孩子的问题后，焦虑、彷徨的神情时不时的就会出现在德拉科的脸上，眉宇间纠结着什么说不出口的话。

这样的状况有一段时间了，哈利担心由自己亲手挑明德拉科的忧郁会破坏他们之间的关系，便安排了这次咨询。

要是他也能在一旁待着就好了。但哈利的期待显然被凯瑟琳阻断了，对方郑重的表情就差没说出“这是只属于Omega之间的私密谈话”了。

“放松点，小家伙。”哈利轻轻地捏了捏德拉科的脸，他希望对方能抓一下自己的手或是做些别的挽留。但到最后，金发青年也仍旧一言不发，幸好那双灰色的眼睛还算是安谧。

 

临关上门前，哈利只听见凯瑟琳对德拉科说道：“你的信息素味道闻起来不错。”

该死，他当然知道德拉科很好闻，可他只想知道后来他们还说了些什么。

 

*

 

7楼的走廊空荡荡的，连幅画像也没有挂，哈利独自一人靠墙站着，难耐的等待让他开始思考一些无谓的事情。心理咨询可靠吗？他不知道那些战后创伤的人是如何在这里得到疏导和治愈的，至少从这里冷冷清清的表象来看，不是治疗没有效果就是病人真的越来越少了。

大约15分钟后，诊室的门被再次打开，走出来的只有德拉科一个人。

“德拉科，怎么样？”哈利立刻迎上去。

“……没什么大不了的，”德拉科的回答顿了一下，随即牵起哈利的手快速往楼梯口走去，“回家之后再说吧，现在我饿了。”

 

“等、等下……德拉科！”被猝不及防地拉着前行，哈利只好稍加力道反握住金发青年的手腕，将人拽回自己身边。

“放心，”德拉科没有挣扎，反而顺从哈利停了下来安抚道，“我们会有个孩子的。”

说完，他少见的主动给了对方一个吻，抱住了哈利。

 

那瞬间哈利的大脑一片空白，他好像看见了德拉科眼角的红润，一点一点渐渐燃烧起来的不甘和无奈正沿着他的理智疯狂蔓延。

他的德拉科，区别于其他的Omega，总是那么强势高傲，究竟发生了什么才会允许自己在一个陌生人面前哭泣呢？

哈利略显激动地回抱住德拉科，将青年的头按在怀里，他深感不久前自己的想法是多么愚蠢。再没什么比得上家人的关心了，任何东西都破坏不了他与德拉科之间的关系。

 

“……我们现在就回家去好吗？我想要你。”哈利毫不犹豫地捧起德拉科的脸颊，将自己的唇附了上去，唾液交换时他被大量甜美的信息素所包裹，而才刚刚被激起的性欲不会只因为这一点点就满足的。

“可以吗，我现在不在发情期……”好不容易趁着接吻的间隙，德拉科说着，他感到自己身体在微微颤抖，这表明他同样也在渴望着眼前这个Alpha的信息素。

哈利没有再回答，他一手托着德拉科的臀部，半拖半抱的带着快要腿软的Omega慢慢往前走，另一手伸进口袋粗鲁地寻找魔杖。

 

这种情况要忍到床上实属困难。

一移形回家哈利便迫不及待地解放了自己硬挺的性器，随后他揽住德拉科的腰让他轻轻靠着墙坐下，只见Omega急促地喘着气，勉强用无力的手指褪去身上的长袍。

见状，哈利替他拉出夹在皮带里的白衬衫，却没有一下子全部脱掉，而是只解开了下端的几颗扣子，将衣服拉上去一点后在德拉科柔软的小肚子上舔吻，同时指尖也隔着布料在他的乳头上摩擦，感受到它们迅速充血挺立起来的样子。

 

“不要像个变态一样闻来闻去……波·特。”

德拉科重重地喊了哈利的姓，他有些不高兴，因为对方正扑在他胸前对着还没脱掉的衬衫用力吸气，这样就好像比起他的肉体来说，衣服上的信息素反而更吸引人似的。

哈利吐出断断续续的粗喘，无言的仰视了自己的Omega一眼，把那条打得死死的领带猛地向下一拉，最终以近乎侵略性的动作扒掉了德拉科的所有衣物。

 

地上铺着柔软的毯子，德拉科浑身光裸的坐在上面，感到一股热液沿着下腹迸发。接着，哈利打开了德拉科紧夹着的双腿，钳制住其中一只脚踝将它架到自己的肩膀上，一根手指插进了濡湿的后穴中。

德拉科发出一声轻叹，却还没能放松下来，他的肠壁内侧正痉挛着狠狠绞住哈利的手指，不上不下的状态让谁都痛快不了。

“快进来吧……”顾不上有没有获得充分的开拓，德拉科主动上前勾住哈利的脖子，用一侧膝盖不轻不重地挑逗起对方肿胀的性器。

没有迟疑，哈利抱着德拉科微微抬高他的位置，抽出手指一口气将阴茎挺入。

 

令人的沉沦的快感一下子侵袭了每一寸肌肤，德拉科无法逃避，属于Alpha的生殖器正肆无忌惮地肠道里摩擦，向更深的地方滑动。何况用这样的姿势，他能清晰地感受到体内阳物竖起的形状，顶端每一下都撞击在前列腺、甚至子宫的开口处。

他们的发丝、大腿以及浓烈的信息素都分别交缠在一起，下身结合的水渍声传出来，连带着肉体的碰撞声。

德拉科的性器半硬不软的贴在哈利的小腹上，臀部四周的肌肉却不停抽搐着，下体不断涌出的液体湿润着甬道，使哈利的抽插变得越发顺利。

 

“快一点……”

德拉科喘息着虚弱地说道，额角布满了细密的汗珠，在身体被兴奋所点燃的同时，他的脑中只有一个想法，得到更多。

哈利低下头，含住Omega后颈处敏感的腺体，牙齿在上面轻轻碾过，怀里的人便更加不安地扭动起来。

“等一下。”

哈利说着，暂且抽出性器，托住德拉科的头小心翼翼地将人压到毯子上，一手将对方的双腿合拢向上折起，完全露出后面的私密部位。

感觉到生殖道被再次占有，身上的Alpha开始了更大力度的抽插，而德拉科毫无反抗的余地，只能将地面作为支点，背部用力弓起，大胆地迎合哈利的进入，一边握住自己的性器缓缓套弄，Alpha和Omega信息素的融合让他的意识飘忽，原本微弱的呻吟也逐渐放大，快要抑制不住发出荒淫的浪叫。

 

哈利大度地让他的Omega先一步高潮，自己则在柔嫩的肉壁中不断变换着插入的角度与深度，他喜欢看德拉科被刺激到敏感点时无法自拔的眼神，情欲的骚动使血液中的信息素奔腾，释放出更强的吸引力。

“放松，宝贝，我要射在里面。”哈利吻去了德拉科眼角的泪水，双手按着他的胯部将阴茎送进了最深处，那个自己应该到达的地方。

下一秒，大量精液灌入德拉科的子宫中，Alpha的热情吞噬了他，对于一个Omega来说，没有什么能比直接接受伴侣的信息素更美妙的事了，他抚摸着被射的胀鼓鼓的肚子，享受着大脑皮层反射的每一分满足感。

 

“德拉科？”

哈利尝试性呼唤还处于半朦胧状态下的金发青年，把手放在对方滚烫的脸颊上。德拉科反握住他的手背，望着那双绿色的眼睛，慢慢回过神，借力从地上坐了起来，部分温热的汁液立即从穴口中流出，沾到了身下的毛毯。

“要稍微清理一下吗？”

“……清理一下毯子就好，我想留着它们。”德拉科的手还放在自己的腹部。

哈利点了点头，站起来去拿放在外套里的魔杖，德拉科盯着他光溜溜的背影，突然露出一个颇有玩味的神情，说道：“只做一次吗？”

闻言，哈利也回以一个微妙的眨眼：“我怕继续下去下午上班会迟到。”

 

“噢！该死——我才想起我还没吃午饭！”胃部一阵空虚，德拉科猛地恍然大悟，他伸手去拿自己的内裤，顾不上还有些酸软的腿根，用最快速度整理好了衣服。

若是德拉科处在发情期的话，别说是下午，大概一个星期都要请假。

 

“就在家里吃一点吧，我来做。”

德拉科跟着哈利钻进厨房，坐在一旁的高脚板凳上，这里是他一直以来观赏哈利烹饪的专属席位。

“咳，哈利，我之前说过‘回家之后再说’，因此我现在该告诉你了……”德拉科故意清了清嗓子，一脸凝重。

“……是的，你能主动我很高兴，”哈利说着，将视线从平底锅上移开，“所以法勒女士到底和你谈了些什么？”

“也没什么，”德拉科挑了挑眉，“她说怀孕应该是一个顺其自然的过程，如果过分在意反而会引起不好的情绪。”

“这话没错，看我们现在多焦虑，但我就是没法不去想这件事。”

“慢慢来，法勒女士说要享受性爱，而不是把它当成任务，心态好很重要。”他们现在在发情期之外做的次数比以前要少（虽然一做起来就会没完），并且除了正常互相汲取信息素之外，想的最多的就是孩子的事，这多少影响了性交的情趣。

 

哈利没有回答，似乎正在思考着，直到把煎好的卷饼盛进盘子后，他才说道：“好吧，下一次咨询我再问问她有没有什么方法能让我的注意力从孩子上转移。”

“是的，我也是这么想的……不过可能我恰好是个……受孕率不高的Omega……”德拉科歪着头，喃喃自语道，显得既恍惚又迟疑，面对香喷喷的食物也毫无所动，“……事实上她还认为，我在潜意识中不希望自己怀孕……我……无法承认，也无法否认。”

 

厨房里陷入一阵沉默，哈利坐在德拉科对面，盯着他的脸看了一会儿，故作轻松地说：“毕竟是‘潜意识’，谁也确定不了不是吗？”

“我多希望我可以。”德拉科闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

 

“……嘿，德拉科，你刚刚的表情有点可怕，真的，别那么困扰，影响食欲。”

哈利叉了一块配菜的土豆，喂进金发青年的嘴里。另一头，德拉科安静地嚼着食物，露出一丝牵强的笑。

 

*

 

哈利不能确保心理咨询究竟有没有用——至少他的焦虑完全没有消除，心里总像堵了一块石头，德拉科看上去要比自己好一点，哈利希望下一次咨询能带来更大的作用。

又是一个星期一，哈利从有些闹哄哄的人群里穿过，走进自己的办公室，没过多久，他的好友罗恩走了进来，哈利看了他一眼，他手上一如既往拿着新一期的《巫师周刊》。

“一大早来跟我炫耀你拿了第一名吗？”哈利抢先开口道。

“呃——噢，那个单身汉排名？我是拿了第一，不过——”罗恩扭扭捏捏地回答，犹豫着走上前，把杂志摊开到桌上，“我现在不是来和你说那个的，哈利，你得先看看这个，你知道这件事吗——”

 

****德拉科·马尔福——孤独美丽的高岭之花，16岁怀孕堕胎，风流往事知多少？** **

__本社匿名记者报道，战争英雄哈利·波特的Omega伴侣——现就职于圣芒戈魔法伤病医院魔咒科的治疗师德拉科·马尔福，近期亲口承认曾经在霍格沃茨读六年级时便已经与Alpha发生关系，甚至怀孕，虽然这个孩子夭折于腹中，但如此令人惊讶的事实，不知哈利·波特本人有何感想呢？_ _

__另外，据悉在和波特结婚后至目前为止，马尔福也没有任何再次怀孕的迹象，这是否又和他17岁时的经历有关呢？可留意本社后续报道。_ _

 

良久，罗恩确信哈利已经看完了这篇报道，只是对方依然一言不发地盯着纸张，他不放心地说道：“这、这个……看来你是不知道……还有到底是16岁还是17岁？看上去不太靠谱啊……”

“当然不靠谱！这本来就是杜撰的。”

这就是哈利内心的第一反应，尽管惊怒、恐慌等等各种庞杂的情绪让他几乎说不出话来，却还是毫不犹豫地脱口而出辩解之词。

 

“好吧……我也不太相信，你最好自己去问问马尔福，”罗恩说，皱着眉思考了一下，“但是六年级……你们还没在一起吧，就算马尔福想要对你隐瞒也没什么。”

“我知道……可这是杂志，所有人都会看到，德拉科绝不可能亲口对记者承认这种事，这肯定有什么蹊跷，我要去搞清楚。”哈利摘下眼镜，又重新戴上，试图令自己冷静一点。

“等等……你不会是想现在就去吧？办公室大多数人都知道这篇报道了，要不要先避避风头？哈利……哈利！”

罗恩遗憾地发现自己的好友完全不理会他的建议，拿着杂志径直走了出去。

 

哈利怎么可能会想不到，既然傲罗部的人基本都知道了这件事，那么圣芒戈也应该差不多一样。

事实上他并不在意这篇报道的真实性，他更担心的是报道发出带来的后果……那个从小养尊处优的小混蛋当然非常爱惜自己的名声。

真是不巧，他和德拉科的生育没有进展时有人来恶意针对他们，而偏偏在这个和平年代大家都对八卦新闻感兴趣的不得了！

 

哈利站在德拉科的诊室门口，这里大门紧闭，他敲了敲门，无人回应。贸然闯进去不太礼貌，哈利却管不了那么多了，他直接打开了门，幸好没有上锁。

“德拉科！”

金发青年背对着门口坐在自己的椅子上，四周一个病患也没有。

“……哈利，我知道你也是来问那件事的，上午我不得不停止接诊，那些七嘴八舌的人实在太烦了，”德拉科在门被打开的那一刻抖动了一下肩膀，然后他慢慢转过来，对哈利说，“要是，让我知道，是谁写了那篇报道！我绝对不轻易放过他！”

 

闻言，哈利莫名松了口气，他关上门，走到他面前：“我们会有办法知道的。”

他和德拉科的想法一致，恨不得现在就掏出魔杖抵在始作俑者的脖子上。

 

“……为什么他们会知道……为什么会泄露出去……”德拉科的眼睛充血，仿佛刚经历一场灾难，嘴里不停地念念有词。

“泄露什么？”哈利敏锐地捕捉到了重点，他又重复了一遍，“泄露给谁？”

“那是……”德拉科的眼神失去光泽，他垂下眼睑，方才怒气冲冲进行宣言时的气势烟消云散，一下子像缩到了整个房间最小的角落里，“上个星期心理咨询，我与法勒女士谈话时提过这件事……不知道为什么会被‘某个记者’知道……”

一瞬间哈利还以为自己听错了，他还未将这段话完全消化，德拉科便继续说道：“哈利……这件事解释起来有些困难……原本我都想把它忘了，天知道为什么我最近又心血来潮……”

“……等等，你的意思是……那篇文章报道的是……事实？”说这话期间，哈利感到自己背后发出一阵薄汗。

 

沉寂了几秒，德拉科点了点头：“我以为对你隐瞒会比较好……但事到如今我也不会骗你。”

一股失落的心情立即涌上哈利的心头，然而就连他自己也不清楚究竟在为什么失落，又或者这只是一种多余的感觉。

“……我知道了，我不过是稍微有……一点点惊讶罢了……”哈利张开口，半天才出声，“而且六年级……我们关系还很差，我连你在和谁交往我都不知道……”

 

“什么？”德拉科睁大眼睛，口气略带仓促，“不不……那……不是那个意思，我没和其他人交往过……”

“……难道说，是有别的Alpha强行和你发生关系？”

“啊——啊……也不是！”德拉科打断他，抓了抓自己那头软软的金发，几乎要把它们揉乱，看上去懊恼极了，整个人处于深深的纠结中，“……是在六年级快结束的时候，我刚刚分化不久……第一次发情期，然后……你还记得吗？”

“……记得什么？”哈利蹙眉，从自我慰藉的情绪中回过神来，将六年级的记忆迅速在脑中翻滚了一遍。

紧接着，他蓦地露出恍然大悟的表情。

 

“莫非是……那次？”哈利倒抽了一口气，小心翼翼地试探道。

“是的……”说着，德拉科闭上眼睛，整张脸都浮现出淡淡的粉红色，像是陷入了那段回忆，“那个让我第一次怀孕的Alpha，就是你……”

 

tbc


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇全是回忆（下一篇大概也是），主要是说明前情的……6年级那段时间也就是我之前说的和原著分叉的剧情😭小龙没有那个修消失柜的任务（

*

 

他们彼此憎恶的六年级，德拉科认为这是他人生中无比动荡的一年，卢修斯被捕入狱无疑最大的打击，再加上周围的大部分同龄人都已经分化了二性，唯独他还迟迟没有。

如此一来，除非是极罕见的特例，这个年纪分化的二性多半会是Omega。

通常情况下，人数最多的Beta会在14～16岁时进行分化，Alpha则还会更早一点，德拉科还记得哈利三年级就进入了这个世界。

 

而分化最晚的Omega，同时收到保护与歧视，他们往往不能成为最出色的工作者，因此得不到赏识和重用，甚至无法主导自己的未来。

德拉科深深地意识到了这一点，绝望的阴霾笼罩了他整个五年级的暑假，他想过卢修斯应该也注意到了，可惜对方一门心思扑在别的地方，无暇顾及他的发育问题。

纳西莎倒是时不时会担心询问几句，然而丈夫入狱后，她也不得不把更多的关注放到家族上来。

 

黑魔王不会主动去选择一个Omega追随者，有大把大把优秀、强大的Alpha前赴后继，卢修斯的表现又如此让他失望和愤怒，这让目前毫无用武之地的马尔福的位置变得窘迫。

德拉科不是没想过主动请缨，恢复家族的名誉，但他感到本能的恐惧，这可不是说两句大话就能办成的事，而是战争的开端。

最终，他没有被黑魔王选择，只是在徒增烦恼。

 

渐渐的德拉科也开始接受自己即将会是个Omega的现实，甚至为了不让纳西莎过度担心，他决定独自做一系列准备。

抑制剂之类的东西自然不用说，保险起见，德拉科还打算购买一些除味剂，这种能消除暂时信息素的魔药违反了多项条例早已被列入禁忌，因此他必须去一趟翻倒巷才能搞到手。

这即将会是很糟糕的一学期。一下霍格沃茨特快，德拉科就深吸了一口气，对自己说道。糟糕到什么程度呢？哪怕刚刚才狠狠地羞辱过哈利·波特一番，心中却没有一丝快意，反而是烦躁和不安多到要溢了出来。

 

……话说回来，波特偷偷跟进了斯莱特林的车厢，在场竟然丝毫没有人察觉有陌生的信息素混了进来，就连沙比尼也是，明明Alpha间的信息素会有冲突才对。要不是德拉科注意到了一丝细节，恐怕他们会被一直偷窥直到抵达学校。

无论目的是什么，这种行为都让德拉科恶心的想吐。

波特没准听到了他和潘西的谈话，那会儿他们恰好聊起了发育问题。

关于他还没分化的事情只有极少数几个人知道（其中潘西是唯一的同学），那些人都不约而同地建议德拉科伪装成Beta，毕竟在这样的特殊时期，以及他家的境地，一个Omega很有可能沦为最低等的工具。

德拉科衷心希望哈利能回伦敦去，他总是能令自己变得一团糟。

 

然而第二天，德拉科在魔药课上看到哈利走进教室时，怀疑自己是不是在做噩梦。这学期他竟然还多了一节要和波特共同上的课！

德拉科发觉哈利的视线总是若有若无地瞥向自己，让他不自在极了。现在他基本敢肯定对方知道了自己还没分化的事实了，作为一个站在主导地位的Alpha，面对一个即将成为Omega的死对头，想必是在得意吧。

说不定波特已经把这个秘密散播出去了。德拉科咬牙切齿地想。

 

“你怎么了？好像从昨天开始就没精神。”西奥多·诺特问他。

“没什么。”德拉科翻着《高级魔药制作》，懒懒地回答，他不打算和诺特说任何事，因为对方是一个聪明的Alpha，并且很可能受到黑魔王重用，而他现在只想远离这一切。

但德拉科的噩梦还在继续，自己擅长的魔药制作频频失误，反倒是哈利得到了新魔药课老师的欣赏。

至于斯内普，德拉科怀疑他已经得到了黑魔王的新指示，所以处处躲着他，以免受到牵连。

这一切都令德拉科感觉自己仿佛被整个学校抛弃了，只能孤独等待发育期的到来。

 

要伪装成一个Beta也不是一件容易事，Beta的信息素虽然不像其他两种性别那么强烈，却也是存在的，德拉科在未分化前不会散发任何信息素，这时候除味剂和抑制剂都派不上用场，他要让自身散发出一种淡淡的、类似于Beta温和的信息素味道才行。

德拉科暂时只想到了香水，反正没人会对一个普通的Beta感兴趣，只要他低调一点，应该不会暴露。

唯一带给德拉科欣慰的事情是哈利似乎并没有大肆宣扬他的真实性别。

 

*

 

德拉科开始尽量避开人群，尤其是哈利·波特会出现的地方，不幸的是他们至少会在魔药课和黑魔法防御术上碰到。

潘西总说他看起来似乎无精打采的，事实也是如此，要是一切都顺心，他就不会像现在这样心不在焉地应付作业和课堂练习了。

 

“马尔福，你把我的袍子烧着了！”

课上和他搭档的克拉布大叫道，慌张的扑灭身上的火焰，德拉科如梦初醒，刚才在练习无声咒的时候他念了个火焰咒，这么看来是……成功了？

于是他又默念了个“恢复如初”。

 

然而这一次过了很久也没有任何反应，德拉科尴尬地看了看四周，刚好路过的斯内普走过来，顺手替克拉布补好了袍子。

德拉科立即低下了头，他能感觉到斯内普在自己身后停留了几秒，便知道对方一定察觉到了他的躲闪，这会显得他很心虚，可德拉科现在就是做不到直视这位真正的食死徒。

再说，斯内普对他的父亲见死不救，说不定原本还想抢功。

 

接下来德拉科独自练习了不到十分钟，背后那群格兰芬多的学生发出一阵嘈杂，看来又是波特和斯内普起了什么冲突，开学这几周以来总是发生那种事。

若是放在以前，德拉科一定会非常幸灾乐祸，但此刻只觉得乏味，那两个让自己心烦的人全部消失才好。

他紧捏着魔杖，不安地在面前的羊皮纸上敲击着。

 

每天早晨，德拉科都会仔仔细细地检查一遍身体状况，这学期初又有几个学生进入了青春期，只有一个是晚发育的Beta，其余全是Omega。

德拉科注意到院里那些Omega们总是会把自己关在寝室里，上课时也郁郁寡欢，他还曾听到那些公共休息室里的Alpha谈论起他们，时不时会用上一些粗鲁的形容词。

而那些仍未分化的学生们也人心惶惶，包括德拉科，虽然他认为自己早就为迎接分化做好了充足的准备。

 

高度的压力让人无暇顾及其他许多事情，直到斯莱特林魁地奇球队的新队长厄克特找过来，德拉科才想起他已经好几次没去参加训练了。

“马尔福，你可真是让我们好找，连你朋友都不知道你在哪。”厄克特埋怨着，看上去隐隐压着一股不想爆发的怒气。

最近德拉科身边一直没跟着两个大块头，是他要求的。

“我……要补习魔药。”德拉科随便编了个理由，面对倾身压过来的高大Alpha，他下意识朝后退了一步。

“……好吧，你不参加训练也可以，但是明天早上对格兰芬多的比赛一定要参加，”厄克特的口气平和了一点，“我们实在找不到能替代的找球手了，那些低年级都是大傻瓜，怎么训都没用。”

 

格兰芬多……偏偏是对格兰芬多，那意味着他得见到波特！

这么一想，德拉科感觉胃部莫名绞痛起来，他当下就请了个病假，然而厄克特没相信他的第二个借口，抵不过再三央求，德拉科只好答应了下来。

他忽然想到了去年似乎曾流行过的速效逃课糖，为什么当时不订购一点呢……

 

第二天一早，例行检查过后，德拉科照常给自己喷了点香水，这玩意儿几小时就要喷一次。

“呜……”取出许久没有使用的光轮2001时他发出一声短暂的悲鸣，他真的一点、一点也没有心思玩这项运动，或许他会比那些低年级傻瓜打得更烂。

一路晕乎乎地上了球场，德拉科对面是一片金红交错的欢呼声，他甚至不想去看格兰芬多的新球队里除了哈利还有谁，就这么硬着头皮跨上了扫帚。

升到空中后不久，德拉科才意识到一切比想象的还要更糟糕，光是要躲避那些讨厌的游走球（击球手是两个不中用的大块头）就很费力了，他完全看不清金色飞贼的踪迹。

于是德拉科只能盲目地跟在哈利后面，当然，不会太靠近。

突然，哈利的扫帚向上一撇，德拉科猝不及防地越过了他，两人的距离瞬间拉近了。

 

“嘿，马尔福，”只听哈利说，“我闻到你身上的味道了。”

该死，他们上一次对话还是在霍格沃茨特快上呢。德拉科坚定地选择不回答，但他却甩不掉哈利，对方的扫帚要比他快，能游刃有余地掌握着彼此的距离。

“那是——焦糖海盐味的吧？”哈利继续说道，以一个危险的姿势贴近金发少年的耳后，“我记得——很多女生也用那种香水，你最好小心一点——”

闻言，德拉科又惊又恼地瞪了哈利一眼，然后用尽全身力气把那个人撞开，退到后上方。

 

他实在是——太天真了。可以说德拉科之前还抱有一丝侥幸，而哈利这番话完完全全浇灭了他的期望，无情的现实摆在眼前——哈利·波特确实偷听到了他的秘密，假装Beta的事也完全暴露了。

德拉科的脸上火辣辣的，比以往每一次在哈利面前出糗失态都要烦躁。

性别暴露的问题倒是其次，主要是哈利刚才的姿态太过高傲——不管是不是错觉，那样就好像，他要低人一等一般。

 

比赛最终以格兰芬多压倒性的胜利结束，被扰乱心情的德拉科在后半段比赛中完全失去了方向，此时此刻斯莱特林更衣室里一片寂静，厄克特宣布解散后，所有人都默默无言地开始换衣服。

德拉科只是静静坐在那里，抱着自己的扫帚将头靠在上面，仿佛这样就能得到安慰似的。

直到整个室内只剩下他一个人时，他才慢吞吞地把扫帚放到一边，解开了队袍最上方的第一颗扣子。

 

德拉科感到情绪低落，并不是由于比赛输了的缘故，而是一种单纯的难受，他一向对自己的每一寸生活都很讲究，却猝不及防地被即将到来的青春期扰乱了一切。

现在他既没有父亲作为靠山，也几乎无法靠自身的力量振作起来。

别说是哈利·波特这样强大的Alpha，恐怕他以后连一个普通Beta都不上。

 

就在德拉科叹气的时候，他听见木头插销转动的声音，紧接着一个人走了进来。

“……！”德拉科抬头看到那个身影，手上的动作停了下来，“波特！你来这里做什么？”

哈利·波特站在他面前，身上穿着普通的格兰芬多校袍，那身金红的魁地奇战衣已经换掉了。

 

“没什么，”哈利淡淡地回答，俯视着坐在他面前的金发少年，“就是——来看看，刚才我们撞到一起，我想你应该会比我更痛吧。”

“……什么意思？你觉得我很柔弱吗？”德拉科眯起眼睛，嫌恶地瞪着他。

“是我认为……，”哈利没有否认，“还有，要是让别人知道我其实和一个Omega撞到了一起，会被人议论的。”

“等等！首先，是我先主动撞的你，其次，你不能认为所有的Omega都很柔弱，最后……我还不一定是Omega……嗯……”说老实话，德拉科很没有底气，因为此时此刻哈利的气场像是要把自己压扁掉一样，他还没从难受的心情中调整过来，尽管他觉得对方说的每个字都好反驳的很，“你、你是在……针对二性的性别歧视——”

“好吧，我明白你的意思，”哈利打断他，“你要换衣服是吧？那就换吧。”

“什么？”德拉科一时没有理解哈利跳转话题的用意，他的手紧紧抓住胸前的衣襟。

“我不介意你在我面前脱衣服，”哈利的嘴角微微上扬，明亮的绿色眼睛里充满了戏谑的神色，“我现在没把你当成Omega看待了，而你如果午饭在我面前脱衣服，就没有资格说我性别歧视——”

 

这个人，一定是故意的！

“你的脑子被毛毛虫吃了吗？脱衣服和性别歧视有什么关系——那不代表平等，那只是性骚扰！我可以上诉……我要上诉……”德拉科惊讶得两颊发热，下意识地开始寻找自己的魔杖的位置，心想要是再不能把波特赶出去，他就施几个毒咒。

只听哈利竟然轻轻笑了一声，说道：“这一次，不找你爸爸了？”

 

闻言，德拉科陷入了沉默，良久才察觉胸口早已泛起了苦涩的窒息感，他本来应该生气的，只是他现在要比从前迟钝许多了。

好吧，父亲会进阿兹卡班是因为波特，所以波特就可以尽情讽刺他了？

德拉科厌恶这种自相矛盾的情绪，明明已经失控到指尖都在剧烈地颤抖，却一点也提不起劲去和哈利争辩。

他只想逃走。

 

“你赢了……又怎么样……”德拉科小声嘟囔着。

“你刚刚说什么？”哈利说着，向对方靠近了一点。

深吸了一口气，德拉科将重心重新放回自己的屁股上，垂着脑袋，闷闷地回答：“……拜托——波特，我知道你是来嘲笑我的，但这学期别来烦我——拜托……”

德拉科真的很少说这种话，他坚持了数年的原则仅仅在一个月内就崩塌了几次。

 

“——要是可以，我当然也不想和你扯上关系，”哈利的态度重新回到了一开始疏离淡漠的样子，同时又像在压抑着某种情绪的爆发，“但是我知道，伏地魔这一年一定会有什么阴谋，我可不敢肯定那些会和你无关——”

黑魔王才不会把一个任务给Omega呢。德拉科险些脱口而出。他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，甚至转变为了疼痛感，不久前才放松下来的身体又难受的像被什么东西束缚住了。

他不能再因为波特而动摇了！

德拉科回敬给对方一个挑拨的眼神，只见哈利脸上毫无惧色，于是最后，德拉科说的是：“滚出去。”

 

tbc


End file.
